чернобелый
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Hitam dan putih bukanlah sekedar kontradiksi tak bermakna. Saat semua tersepuh metafora. Kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan keduanya. Dedicated for IHAFest Februari: Warna. Contains RoChu for Tahkayata. Rate M for alcohol abuse.


**Hetalia-Axis Power belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, typos, sho-ai, alcohol abuse**

**For IHAFest Februari : Warna**

**Netherlands : Vincent Sneijder (pinjam nama pemain Timnas Belanda yang main di Inter Milan)**

**RoChu for Tahkayata  
><strong>

.

.

**Hitam dan putih bukanlah sekedar kontradiksi tak bermakna**

**Saat semua tersepuh metafora**

**Kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan keduanya**

.

.

Bulan Februari.

Menurut perhitungan geografi, seharusnya musim dingin tak lagi menyiksa. Beberapa jenis bunga seharusnya mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun di bulan kedua ini, salju masih setia menuruni garis cakrawala. Menekan temperatur udara. Mengajak hembusan angin berdansa.

Wang Yao masih terjebak di antara manusia yang tengah bertransaksi jual beli. Ia hanya mengamati aktivitas yang menjadi sokoguru ekonomi. Bila tak ingat hari ini ia memiliki janji, boleh janji ia akan mengikuti.

Hey, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada berdagang dan memperoleh keuntungan, kan?

Mendulang keuntungan memang teramat menyenangkan. Tapi bertemu Ivan juga sebuah kebutuhan. Terlebih mereka tak bertemu selama beberapa pekan. Tentu ia berhasrat melampiaskan rindu yang tertahan. Demi menyambutnya pula, Yao bersemangat berburu bahan untuk sajian istimewa yang akan ia hidangkan.

"_Nii_-_san_."

Yao menoleh demi mencari sumber suara. Ada Kiku Honda berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu menenteng sebuah keranjang yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"_Nii_-_san_ sedang berbelanja?" Ia melontarkan sebuah tanya retorik.

"Begitulah, aru," jawab Yao, "Ivan datang hari ini. Kupikir tak ada salahnya membuatkan menu yang ia suka, aru."

"Akhir-akhir ini _Nii_-_san_ semakin dekat dengannya," komentarnya, "jangan jatuh cinta padanya." Ia memelankan suaranya.

Yao tahu seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi ia justru merasa ragu. Sanggupkah ia mengelak dari afeksi yang mulai membelenggu?

"Yao-Yao di sini, da." Satu kalimat dengan suara yang teramat familiar menyapa. Dan benar saja, dua puluh meter darinya, ia mendapatkan entitas pemuda Slavia.

"I-Ivan?" Yao menatap tak percaya, "Kaubilang baru akan tiba sore nanti, aru."

"Aku terlanjur ingin bertemu Yao-Yao, da." Seulas senyum mengiringi rentetan verbal miliknya.

Detak jantung Yao berakselerasi. Selaras dengan semburat merah yang unjuk gigi. Entah bagaimana, yang jelas Ivan selalu tahu cara membuatnya merasa dikagumi.

Betapa tidak?

Ivan mau bersusah payah menembus distansi ribuan kilometer hanya untuk bersua. Dan kalimat kedua yang didengarnya begitu Ivan tiba adalah ucapan yang merefleksi kuatnya renjana. Rasanya menolak atensinya justru akan menjadi sebuah siksa.

"Ayo, pulang, aru. Nanti kubuatkan _blini_ untukmu," ucap Yao mencoba kembali meraih kendali diri. Ia tak peduli sekalipun Kiku menatap Ivan penuh rasa benci. Semoga suatu saat Kiku akan mengerti.

Seandainya Yao mampu memahami apa yang tersirat dalam sepasang lingkar _hazel_ milik adiknya.

"Jangan berikan hatimu padanya, _Nii_-_san_. Fokuslah pada tujuan utamamu."

.

.

.

"Aku tak mengira kau akan datang lebih cepat, aru." Yao membawa sebuah piring berisi _blini_ yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia meletakkan piring itu di hadapan pemuda asal Rusia.

"Aku ikut penerbangan yang lebih awal, da. Kupikir Yao-Yao akan senang kalau aku datang lebih cepat, da," ucap Ivan.

"Yang jelas kau membuatku terkejut, aru," tukas Yao.

Ivan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia mengunyah _blini_ yang tersaji untuknya. Sementara sepasang lingkaran lila miliknya memindai judul koran di atas meja.

"Pembunuhan lagi, aru," terang Yao, "aiyaa~ aku heran kenapa sekarang ini nyawa seperti tidak berharga, aru."

Ivan masih mengunyah _blini_. Terlihat tak begitu tertarik menanggapi. Entah karena ia memang sudah membaca berita ini, atau karena ia benar-benar tak peduli. Bagi Yao, tentu saja sikapnya terasa seperti sebuah defleksi. Terlebih, kasus ini kerap dikaitkan dengan isu konspirasi di negara Ivan Braginski.

"Apa di tempatmu, beritanya juga seheboh ini, aru?" tanya Yao.

"Ya," jawab Ivan singkat dengan tetap mempertahankan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau tak tertarik menyelidikinya?" tanya Yao.

"Tidak," jawab Ivan, "bagiku, orang-orang itu memang pantas mati kok."

Bulu kuduk Yao meremang demi mendengar lingual pemuda Rusia. Bagaimana mungkin ... bagaimana mungkin Ivan bisa mengucap kalimat itu seolah hal yang biasa. Sekalipun dalam pemikirannya telah tertanam sebuah fakta, ia masih terkejut mendengarnya.

"Yao-Yao," panggil Ivan.

"Y-ya, aru?" Yao menoleh padanya.

"Mau bersatu denganku, da?" Ia melontarkan sebuah tanya sarat retorika.

Lagi-lagi tawaran untuk bersatu. Memang bukan ajakan yang baru. Namun selalu sukses membuat Yao membeku. Bersatu, entah kenapa Yao memiliki banyak interpretasi atas kata itu. Dan Yao tak ingin terjebak dalam asumsi semu.

Bersatu.

Benar-benar menyatukan hati, ataukah sekedar penyatuan ragawi?

"Aiyaa~ sebaiknya kauhabiskan dulu _blini_-mu, aru," elak Yao.

"Sudah, da," Ivan bangkit dari kursinya, "_blini_-nya enak. Aku suka. Tapi aku lebih menyukai Yao-Yao, da."

Usai bicara begitu, lengannya bergerak cepat. Meraih tubuh mungil pemuda Asia di hadapannya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Alih-alih menolak, Yao justru merasakan hatinya kian tertambat. Terlebih manakala mendengar kalimat terakhir Ivan yang baru terucap selang beberapa saat. Pesona Ivan memang terlampau memikat. Sulit baginya untuk menghindar dari jerat.

Yao tak peduli bahkan jika ini adalah sebuah keputusan fatal. Demi afeksi yang tengah beresiprokal, tak mengapa bila ia harus menebusnya dengan mahal.

Rasionalitas yang semula ia junjung tinggi kini seakan terampas. Semuanya seolah menguap tanpa bekas. Kali ini saja, bolehkah ia mengecap indahnya sebuah rasa dengan ketaksaan entitas?

Seperti yang diduga sebelumnya, Kiku adalah orang pertama yang menentang pilihannya. Sorot mata tak ramah nyata-nyata diperlihatkannya manakala berpapasan dengan kekasihnya. Sungguh sebuah reaksi di luar kebiasaannya.

"Cukup, _Nii_-_san_. _Nii_-_san_ akan hancur jika bersamanya," ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Kali ini Kiku terlihat begitu serius. Namun tetap saja, keputusannya takkan semudah itu dihapus. Tentu saja Yao tak ingin simpul kasihnya secepat itu terputus.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari tugas itu, aru." Adalah opsi yang dipilihnya.

"_Nii_-_san_?" Kiku menatap tak percaya.

"Aku serius, aru," ucap Yao.

"Kurasa Ivan sudah mencuci otak _Nii_-_san_." Rangkaian verbal terlontar dari mulut adiknya yang biasanya tak akrab dengan sarkasme laten.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terkunci dalam sebuah kesunyian. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara seakan takut akan memperburuk keadaan. Yao melirik adiknya yang masih menempatkan atensi pada cangkir teh di tangan. Pandangannya seolah kosong, tapi Yao tahu Kiku tengah memikul sebuah beban. Sebuah beban yang semestinya juga turut ia kerjakan.

Yao tahu, opsinya untuk tetap bersama Ivan adalah sebuah pengkhianatan. Namun bicara tentang kejujuran, itulah yang ia rasakan. Kali ini ia memikirkan sebuah probabilitas yang dapat dijadikan alasan.

"Berikan waktu untukku. Aku berjanji akan merubahnya, aru. Jika misiku gagal, kauboleh menangkapnya," ucap Yao.

Kiku mengalihkan atensi. Yang didapatinya adalah raut kakaknya yang sungguh-sungguh berjanji. Mengikuti kata hati, sulit baginya membiarkan kakaknya menjalankan misi seorang diri. Namun sebagai seorang adik, ia tahu kakaknya takkan sembarangan menebar janji.

"Baiklah," ucap Kiku, "tiga bulan adalah waktu yang _Nii_-_san_ punya. Jika _Nii_-_san_ gagal, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri."

Yao mengangguk cepat. Parasnya menyiratkan kuatnya semangat. Membuat Kiku tahu jika ia berubah pikiran pun, semuanya sudah terlambat. Yang bisa ia harapkan hanyalah agar kakaknya selamat. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu memberi sebuah amanat.

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada _Nii_-_san_, segeralah menghubungiku."

.

.

.

Musim dingin yang membekukan beralih menjadi musim semi yang menyenangkan. Mentari mulai rajin menyapa demi membagikan kehangatan. Dan bagi Yao, menikmati pertengahan musim semi di Vladivostok adalah sebuah kesempurnaan. Terlebih dengan keberadaan Ivan.

Pandangan Yao tertuju pada kekasihnya yang tengah menikmati lanskap dari balik kisi-kisi. Seperti biasa, ia menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Menjadi seorang _bartender_ di sebuah klub di jantung kota Moskva membuat Ivan tak akrab dengan kemilau mentari. Padahal ia teramat menyukai, saat-saat sinar hangatnya menyapa setiap pori-pori. Terima kasih kepada Gilbert yang bersedia menggantikan Ivan selama beberapa hari. Berkat pemuda Prussia itulah, mereka bisa menikmati pakansi.

Yao mengenal pemuda itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kala itu, ia singgah di sebuah _bar_ demi kelancaran bisnisnya dengan seorang maniak teh bermata hijau. Juga demi sebuah destinasi klandestin untuk menemukan sesuatu. Malam itu, ia datang terlalu cepat ke tempat itu. Mau tak mau ia harus menunggu.

Yao bukan tipikal pemuda yang akrab dengan _bar_. Dibandingkan alkohol mana pun ia lebih suka teh herbal yang segar. Meski begitu, ia mencoba untuk bersikap wajar. Mengamati _bar_ _display_ di belakang sang bartender mungkin akan memberinya jalan keluar.

"Segelas _China_ _Lilet_ akan menghangatkan tubuh, da," ucap _bartender_ seolah memberi saran.

Yao menggeleng kepala. Sekalipun ia bukan penggemar minuman beralkohol, setidaknya ia tahu minuman yang ditawarkan adalah varietas _wine_ yang dibuat dari kulit kina. Dan Yao masih cukup sehat untuk menolaknya.

"_Apricot_ _Gingerini_, bagaimana?"

"Berapa persen kadar alkoholnya, aru?" tanya Yao tertarik mendengar kata _apricot_ dan _ginger_. Mudah-mudahan kadar alkoholnya tidak tinggi.

Sang _bartender_ menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, "Tuan, tidak ada satu persen pun alkohol dalam _apricot_ _gingerini_. Karena _apricot_ _gingerini_ adalah _mocktail_."

Oh, seandainya memungkinkan, Yao ingin bertukar tempat dengan siapa saja asal tidak di tempat ini. Demi sekoper emas batangan, ia bahkan tak tahu apa itu _apricot_ _gingerini_. Sementara _bartender_ itu hanya tersenyum sedari tadi.

"Y-ya, baiklah. Berikan aku itu saja," ujar Yao sedikit terbata. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja demi mereduksi rasa malu tak terkira. Batinnya merapal mantra agar Arthur segera tiba.

"Silakan, da," _bartender_ itu memberinya segelas _mocktail_ berwarna kuning cerah.

"Te-terima kasih, aru." Rasa gugup itu nyatanya belum hilang. Terlebih _bartender_ itu terus menjadikannya objek pandang.

"Tuan lucu, da. Aku suka," ucapnya frontal.

Nyaris saja Yao tersedak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan. _Bartender_ ini, jangan-jangan memang gemar menggoda pelanggan. Mencoba memaksa logika bekerja, Yao mendapatkan sebuah tafsiran. Barangkali bartender ini memang baru pertama kali menemui pelanggan yang menggelikan.

"Namaku Ivan," ia memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta.

"Yao, aru," balas Yao turut menyebut nama. Toh, tak ada ruginya. Setidaknya ia punya teman bicara sembari menunggu Arthur tiba.

Semenjak hari itu, Ivan mulai mengisi kehidupannya. Entah berapa waktu yang terbuang bersamanya. Kepolosannya membuat Yao sedikit terlena. Acapkali ia lupa pada tujuan semula. Pada tugasnya untuk menginfiltrasi salah satu target polisi dunia.

"Kenapa Yao-Yao melamun, da?" Tiba-tiba Ivan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Lingkar ametisnya menatap Yao dengan keingintahuan yang menggelora.

"Tidak," kilah Yao, "aku hanya sedang memikirkan tempat ini, aru. Kaubilang kita akan pergi berlibur ke St. Petersburg. Tak kusangka kau berubah pikiran."

"St. Petersburg sedang tak aman, da. Pernah dengar _White_ _Russian_, da? Komplotan itu berulah lagi di sana," ucap Ivan.

"Ooo ..." Hanya itu reaksi Yao.

Sungguh sebuah reaksi yang berbanding terbalik dengan kontradiksi dalam sanubarinya. Pernyataan Ivan tadi seolah menekan sebuah alarm tanda bahaya. Jika bukan karena kendali diri yang begitu tinggi, tentu akan menerbitkan rasa curiga bagi pemuda Rusia.

Karena Yao takkan bisa menutup mata. Pimpinan dari komplotan itu adalah Ivan Braginski, kekasihnya.

_White_ _Russian_ mungkin memang metafora yang paling tepat untuk kekasihnya. Komplotannya kerap menjadi penyebab huru-hara. Ia juga bertanggungjawab atas hilangnya ratusan nyawa. Bukan hanya dari terorisme semata. Jejak langkahnya sebagai pembunuh bertangan dingin pun nyaris tak bisa diraba. Jika bukan karena informasi dari dunia belakang, Yao takkan pernah mengetahuinya.

Dan sepertinya, Yao memang harus segera menghubungi rekan sekaligus adiknya, Kiku Honda.

.

.

.

Ivan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah bungkusan berlapis kertas keemasan. Didapatinya pemuda ber-_cheongsam_ merah tengah menggenggam telepon di tangan. Barangkali ia hendak menelepon seorang teman.

"Yao-Yao sedang apa, da?" sapanya.

Yao sedikit terkejut, namun ia segera menyahut, "Hanya ingin tahu kabar Kiku, aru." Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya, da?" tanya Ivan meletakkan bungkusannya.

"Entahlah. Ia tidak menjawab teleponku, aru," jawab Yao.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, da. Atau mungkin dia juga sedang berlibur ke tempat Heracles, da." Ivan menyebutkan nama kekasih Kiku.

Intuisi Yao memberontak. Namun apa daya, mulutnya tak menurut perintah otak. Sebaliknya, ia justru memutuskan menerima argumen Ivan sebagai sebuah kebenaran mutlak.

"Apa itu, aru?" Yao menunjuk bungkusan yang dibawa Ivan.

"Coba lihat, da," Ivan membuka bungkusan itu. Memperlihatkan sebuah lukisan karya seorang seniman Italia. Dan objek lukisan itu cukup membuat Yao merona.

Tentu saja karena ia mengenali siapa pemuda Asia dan siapa pemuda Slavia dalam lukisan. Keduanya terlihat menebar senyum kebahagiaan. Berdiri di atas sebuah lingkaran.

Yin dan Yang.

Hitam dan putih.

Sebuah kontradiksi penuh makna. Hitam tercipta berkat ketiadaan cahaya. Kehadirannya kerap dilekati stigma. Hitam adalah warna milik para pendosa. Kata favorit untuk menyebut penyusutan moral umat manusia. Seakan tak cukup, hitamlah yang dijadikan media sebagai representasi atas duka yang melanda.

Sedangkan putih lebih banyak dipuja. Tercipta dari tujuh warna cahaya membuatnya menjadi warna yang istimewa. Putih kerap dipakai sebagai metafora bagi figur-figur tanpa cela.

"Lihat, kita seperti sepasang pengantin, da." Ivan menunjuk figur dalam lukisan.

Ah, benar juga. Bukankah pengantin juga kerap memilih hitam dan putih sebagai warna busananya? Yao mencoba menerka ke mana arah pembicaraan sang pemuda Rusia. Adakah maksud klandestin dalam tiap tutur kata kekasihnya?

"Di mana kau akan memajangnya?" Yao menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu saja di rumahku, da. Kalau Yao-Yao mau, aku akan meminta temanku untuk membuat replikanya untukmu," sahut Ivan.

"Aiyaa~ tak perlu, aru. Nanti akan kuminta Kiku saja yang membuatkannya, aru," ucap Yao.

Tentu saja Yao takkan bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Dibayar berapa pun, Kiku pasti takkan mau membuatkannya. Lebih dari itu, Yao juga memilih untuk menjaga perasaan adiknya. Kiku pasti masih terluka atas keputusannya yang lebih memilih mempertahankan cinta.

Yao merasakan punggungnya menghangat. Perutnya dilingkari sepasang lengan kuat. Ivan bergerak untuk merapat. Membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat Yao kian terjerat.

"_Ya_ _tyebya_ _lyublyu_," bisiknya, "soal lukisan itu, biar aku saja, da. Aku tak yakin Kiku mau membuatkannya untuk Yao-Yao."

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Yao tak membantah.

Ivan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia selalu suka saat-saar Yao merona. Serasi dengan _cheongsam_ yang dikenakannya.

'_Bersenang-senanglah denganku, Yao-Yao. Sudah kuberikan tiket ke neraka untuk adikmu. Hadiah yang pantas untuk siapa saja yang menjadi pengganggu.'_

_._

_._

_._

Beberapa hari ini Kiku benar-benar tak bisa dihubungi. Perlahan tapi pasti rasa curiga mulai terbit dalam hati. Dan tentu saja Yao harus bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia tak ingin melukai Ivan jika ternyata prasangkanya tak terbukti.

"Apa untungnya bagiku jika aku membantumu?" Vincent menyesap batang putih berdiameter lima milimeter itu dengan nikmat.

Yao mendesah pelan. Seharusnya ia tahu membujuk seorang Vincent Sneijder termasuk hal tersulit untuk dilakukan. Pemuda Belanda itu takkan mau bekerja sama bila hal itu tak dianggapnya menguntungkan.

Tapi Yao juga tak datang tanpa persiapan. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Vincent berubah pikiran.

"Nesia," Yao menyebutkan nama mantan istri Vincent, "aku bisa mengatur agar kalian bertemu, aru. Kurasa kau butuh perantara untuk bertemu dengannya, aru."

Vincent mengangkat wajahnya. Sinar matanya seolah bertanya dari mana Yao tahu perihal kehancuran rumah tangganya. Terus terang, ia mengakui kebenaran ucapan dari sang pemuda Asia. Hanya saja, ia perlu sedikit pertimbangan sebelum menyetujuinya.

"Aku tak melihat keuntungan finansial yang bisa kudapatkan dengan menyetujui tawaranmu," tukas Vincent, "dan kau perlu tahu. Aku tak pernah menjadikan Nesia sebagai objek pertukaran. Ini bisnis informasi, Yao. Kita hanya perlu bernegosiasi soal nominal."

"Kau akan mengkhianatiku jika kau mendapatkan nominal yang lebih besar, aru," sergah Yao, "kudengar bisnis mariyuanamu dijegal pihak pabean. Aku bisa membantumu memanipulasi pengiriman jika kaumau membantuku, aru."

Vincent terperangah mendengarnya. Sejurus kemudian ekspresinya kembali seperti semula. "Apa yang kaubutuhkan dariku?" tanyanya.

"Ivan Braginski dan keberadaan adikku," jawab Yao.

Vincent tertawa sinis, "Jadi kau menuduh kekasihmu yang harus bertanggungjawab atas menghilangnya adikmu? Bagus sekali, Yao. Kau benar-benar pemuda berwajah _hello_ _kitty_ berhati _security_."

Yao tak tahu apakah kalimat itu adalah pujian atau justru sindiran. Ia justru melontarkan sebuah retorika tentang _White_ _Russian_.

"Kaupikir Ivan akan berbagi denganku soal _White_ _Russian_?" tanyanya.

Vincent menghisap cerutunya kembali sebelum menanggapi ucapan sang pemuda Asia. Ia terlihat memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memberi informasi pada Yao tanpa membuat entitas yang nyaris tak kentara itu curiga.

Ya. Vincent tahu, sejak ia dan Yao duduk dan berbicara, ada mata ketiga yang terus mengawasinya. Di sana, tepat di sudut ruangan seorang pemuda Rusia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari mereka. Tangan kanannya tersembunyi di balik mantel tebalnya. Tapi Vincent tahu, tangan itu pastilah tengah menggenggam sepucuk senjata.

Sementara pemuda di seberang sana hanya menebar senyuman. Kontradiktif dengan aura gelapnya yang dominan. Atensinya terkunci pada konversasi dua pemuda yang ada di sisi kanan.

'_Yao-Yao jahat, da. Kenapa memilih bertemu dengannya daripada makan malam denganku? Kalau kukirim dia ke neraka, pasti Yao-Yao akan selalu menemaniku.'_

_._

_._

_._

Yao nyaris tersedak teh herbalnya manakala mendapati _headline_ koran pagi ini. Lagi-lagi _White_ _Russian_ beraksi. Seharusnya bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika ia tak mengenali siapa korban yang tereksekusi.

Vincent Sneijder.

Mendadak ia diserang migrain dadakan. Hilang sudah minatnya untuk memulai aktivitas demi mendulang keuntungan. Toh, berdagang hanyalah usaha sampingan. Ia merasa lebih terpanggil untuk berdedikasi pada keadilan.

Padahal baru dua hari ia bertemu dengan pria Belanda itu. Ia berniat menemui pria itu lagi demi mendapatkan pemerian atas fakta ambigu. Siapa yang menyangka saat itu adalah saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Ada rasa bersalah yang terbit di sudut hatinya. Menyesali keterlambatannya memberikan suaka. Bukan hanya karena pria itulah yang meminjaminya kunci menguak tabir pemuda Rusia. Ia bahkan menganggap Vincent sebagai rekannya kendati mereka berada di jalan yang berbeda.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Ivan saat pertama kali memasuki rumah. Seperti biasa, ia tetap memberikan senyuman ramah meski wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Aiyaa~ kenapa baru pulang, aru," tukas Yao. Kendati ia tahu jam kerja seorang _bartender_, tak urung jua ia kesal jika Ivan tak pulang tepat waktu.

"Yao-Yao marah, da? Ah, maaf. Aku tertahan seekor sapi. Dan aku perlu waktu untuk mengusirnya dari jalanku, da," jawab Ivan.

Seekor sapi. Jangan-jangan kata itulah yang dipilihnya untuk menyebut korban yang tereksekusi.

Ivan meletakkan botol _Vodka_ Beluga di atas meja. Ia meraih _old_ _fashioned_ _glass_ dari dalam lemari kaca untuk menuangkan cairan bening itu ke dalamnya. Kemudian Ivan menambahkan kahlua. Yao hanya mengamatinya tanpa mengerjapkan mata.

"Yao-Yao mau, da?" tawarnya sembari mengaduk kombinasi _vodka_ dan _kahlua_ dalam gelasnya.

"Aiyaa~ aku tidak suka _vodka_. Untukmu saja," tolak Yao.

Yao hanya pernah mencoba _white russian _satu kali. Kala itu ia hanya berniat mencicipi _cocktail_ yang tersaji. Siapa yang menyangka, segelas _cocktail_ rasa kopi mampu membuatnya _hangover_ hingga pagi.

Tunggu dulu.

Nama _cocktail_ itu ... kontradiktif dengan nama komplotan keji. Dengan Ivan sebagai pengendali, adakah semua ini memiliki afiliasi? Ataukah ada makna filosofis dari pilihan frasa itu yang belum ia ketahui?

"_Kalau kau pernah mencicipi white russian, akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk memahami White Russian." _Itu yang dikatakan Vincent tempo hari.

_White_ _russian_ dan _black_ _russian_. Kecuali tambahan _cream_ untuk _white_ _russian_, tak ada lagi perbedaan. Keduanya tetaplah varietas minuman yang memabukkan.

Yao pernah meminum _white_ _russian_. Dan Ivan kini tengah menikmati _black_ _russian_. Entah hanya sebuah kebetulan ataukah memang sengaja diatur untuk membuat Yao membuka mata demi memperoleh kembali kesadaran?

"Katakan padaku, sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?" tanya Yao.

"Hhe?" Ivan mengerjapkan mata, "Yao-Yao bicara apa, da?"

"Aku bicara tentang _White_ _Russian_, aru," ucap Yao.

"Bagiku, Yao-Yao adalah _white_ _russian_, da. Yao-Yao adalah kekasihku yang manis dan memabukkan. Sayangnya, Yao-Yao terkungkung dalam kepahitan karena dikelilingi manusia berhati dingin. Karena itu, aku berusaha menyingkirkan manusia-manusia rendahan itu dari kehidupan Yao-Yao," ucap Ivan.

Yao tak tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap kala mendengar pengakuan Ivan. Secara tak langsung, Ivan mengakui keterlibatannya dengan _White_ _Russian_. Yao menggerutu dalam hati kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini Ivan malah menganalogikannya dengan minuman yang memabukkan. Jika situasinya tak sedang seperti ini, analogi itu akan diartikannya sebagai sebentuk rayuan.

"Dan kau adalah _black_ _russian_," Yao nyaris tak percaya, kalimat itulah yang ia ucapkan, "pahit dan memabukkan."

Ivan tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan, "Aku senang Yao-Yao menyadari kalau kita memang tercipta untuk menjadi pasangan. Karena itu, kemarilah, da. Berikan aku sebuah pelukan."

Yao bangkit dari kursi demi mendekati Ivan. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran. Pada akhirnya ia memang harus membuat sebuah keputusan. Bukan keputusan yang mudah, bahkan terasa menyakitkan.

Jleb!

Ivan terkejut kala menerima sebuah tusukan. Bersamaan dengan Yao yang memberikan dekapan. Telinganya menangkap suara Yao yang gemetaran. Bukan karena ketakutan. Namun menandai hadirnya sebuah penyesalan.

"_Prosti_ _za_ _lyubov_," ucap Yao tertahan.

Ia memang mencintai Ivan. Tapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan keadilan. Meskipun pilihannya hanya akan membawanya pada penyesalan, setidaknya Yao takkan terkunci dalam sebuah pengkhianatan. Setidaknya ini adalah penebus kesalahan atas dedikasinya yang sempat dipertanyakan.

Jika saja bisa, Yao ingin menolak ingatan akan kebersamaannya dengan Ivan. Betapa lelaki itu telah menggoreskan tinta cinta dalam lembar-lembar kehidupan. Dan betapa menyakitkannya mengingat inilah akhir dari sebuah kebersamaan.

"_Ya_ _tyebya_ _lyublyu_, Yao-Yao," ucap Ivan.

Yao terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Ivan bicara setenang itu setelah ulu hatinya tertembus pisau miliknya. Belum sempat ia memulihkan keterkejutan, Ivan telah mencengkram kedua tangannya.

"Aku sudah menebak apa yang akan Yao-Yao lakukan sejak Yao-Yao bertemu dengan pemuda itu, da," Ivan menyeringai sadis, "Yao-Yao memang _white_ _russian_ yang menggiurkan, da. Dan _white_ _russian_ yang menggiurkan terlampau berharga untuk dilewatkan, bahkan hingga tetes terakhirnya, da."

"Lepaskan, aru!" Yao meronta-ronta. Cengkraman Ivan terasa kian meremukkan tiap persendiannya. Tanpa deklarasi pun, Yao tahu Ivan akan membunuhnya pasca bercinta. Seharusnya ia tahu, Ivan selalu memiliki rencana tak terduga.

"Arggh!" Yao mengerang usai bersusah payah melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ivan. Ia mengatur ritme pernapasan dan bersiap melancarkan serangan balasan.

"Hah … jadi memang inilah kau yang sebenarnya, aru," Yao masih tersengal-sengal, "seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal, aru. Hitam tetaplah hitam, sekalipun kau melapisinya dengan beragam warna kehidupan."

"Yao-Yao juga, da. Yao-Yao juga selalu baik padaku, da. Bahkan Yao-Yao juga mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata Yao-Yao juga merencanakan hal buruk di belakangku, da," ucap Ivan.

"Karena itulah tugasku, aru." Yao menyambar sendok sayur yang biasa ia gunakan. Memang bukan senjata mumpuni, tapi bukan berarti tak bisa dimanfaatkan. Ia bergerak cepat ke arah Ivan.

"Prang!" Sendoknya beradu dengan pipa milik Ivan. Pandangan mereka berjumpa dalam satu kilatan. Yao tahu ia memang kalah kuat dengan sang lawan. Tapi menyerah sekarang jelas bukan sebuah pilihan.

Brakk!

Tubuh Yao terpelanting ke belakang. Belum sempat ia bangkit, pipa berujung tajam telah menghadang.

"Menyerahlah, Yao-Yao. Itulah yang terbaik untukmu, da." Ivan menyeringai sadis.

Yao bisa merasakan bau besi yang semakin terasa oleh indra penciuman. Pipa itu kini telah berada di pangkal tenggorokan. Yao hanya menatap Ivan, menyaksikan kekejaman yang terefleksi oleh indra penglihatan.

Dor!

Sebuah tembakan menghadirkan keterkejutan. Terlebih bagi Yao yang melihat Ivan tiba-tiba ambruk dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Tampaknya sebutir timah panas menembus kaki Ivan.

"_Nii_-_san_, _daijoubu_ _ka?"_ Seorang pemuda Asia yang dikenalinya datang bersama beberapa rekan-rekannya di kepolisian.

Dan sebuah senyum kelegaan disertai anggukan adalah jawaban tanpa kata dari sang pemuda Cina.

.

.

.

Kiku menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir yang berbeda. Kakaknya masih menatapnya, menantinya untuk berbagi cerita. Terutama bagian bagaimana cerita selengkapnya dalam mengelabuhi pemuda Rusia.

Pagi tadi, usai memastikan Ivan dikirim ke penjara federal, Kiku hanya bercerita perihal upaya Ivan dalam menyingkirkannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia menggunakan halusinogen sebagai media. Kiku seharusnya sudah tiada bila tak diselamatkan oleh penduduk yang melihatnya hendak menabrakkan diri pada kereta.

"Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Kata Pak Tua yang menolongku, aku hampir menabrakkan diri pada _shinkansen_ yang sedang melaju. Untunglah, Kami-sama masih bersamaku," ucap Kiku, "aku khawatir jika Ivan tahu rencananya gagal, ia akan menyakiti _Nii_-_san_. Karena itu aku memilih untuk bersembunyi dan tetap mengawasi."

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, kau telah menyelamatkanku, aru. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf soal Vincent, aru," ucap Yao masih diliputi penyesalan. Ia menyesap teh yang dihidangkan adiknya.

"Vincent-_san_ akan mengerti. Setidaknya dia tidak mati sia-sia," ucap Kiku mengambil jeda untuk menikmati tehnya, "_Nii_-_san_ sendiri bagaimana? Kurasa tidak mudah bagi _Nii_-_san_ untuk kehilangan Ivan-_san_."

Yao tertawa getir, "Yah, kau memang benar, aru. Tapi setiap pekerjaan memang menuntut dedikasi, aru."

"Setidaknya aku jadi memahami. Apa yang _Nii_-_san_ alami mungkin adalah contoh resiko bekerja untuk Interpol," ucap Kiku konklusif.

Yao memberikan anggukan sebagai pertanda setuju. Yah, kisah cintanya memang baru saja berlalu. Untuk melupakannya, mungkin ia akan butuh banyak waktu. Tak mengapa, karena ia telah memiliki Kiku. Adik sekaligus sahabatnya yang bersamanya ia akan selalu bahu membahu.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

**Glossary :**

**Cherno-belyi (черно-белый) :** hitam putih

**White** **Russian** : cocktail yang terbuat dari campuran vodka, kahlua dan cream

**Black** **Russian** : cocktail yang terbuat dari vodka dan kahlua

**Old** **Fashioned** **Glass** : jenis gelas pendek yang digunakan untuk menyajikan minuman yang straight (murni) dan on the rock (dengan ice cube). Bentuknya mirip gelas-gelas yang ada di kamar mandi

**Bar** **display** : rak di belakang bartender yang berfungsi untuk memajang minuman. Disebut juga backwall

**Ya** **tyebya** **lyublyu** (Russian) : Aku mencintaimu

**Prosti** **la** **lyubov** : Maaf karena telah mencintaimu

.

.

Untuk IHAFest kali ini, saya menginterpretasi warna sebagai kontradiksi antara hitam dan putih. Di sini Ivan saya gambarkan sebagai sosok 'hitam' karena memimpin sebuah organisasi kriminal sedangkan Yao mewakili sosok 'putih' karena ia adalah seorang polisi yang memang ditugaskan untuk menangkap Ivan.

White russian sebenarnya nama minuman, tapi di sini saya pergunakan juga sebagai nama organisasi kejahatan. Memang ada alasan khususnya. Tapi sepertinya akan terlalu panjang jika dijabarkan.

Selain untuk IHAFest, fic ini juga saya persembahkan untuk Tahkayata yang menginginkan pair RoChu. Maaf kalau tak sesuai harapan. Saya batal menggunakan tema Sino-Soviet Treaty Friendship-nya #orz

Terakhir, beritahu saya apa yang ada di pikiran Anda setelah membaca fic ini. Kotak review saya cukup luas kok untuk menampung segala atensi.

Спасибо ^^


End file.
